The Year of the Moon
by DEfy'GRavitY95
Summary: After watching the Impossible Astronaut yesterday, I can't wait so have written my version of episode 2. It follows on some theories, so if you don't want spoilers, don't read. I don't want to ruin things for some people.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So after watching the Impossible Astronaut on BBC and being scared and gripped, how could I resist this? Once this is concluded next week, this story will obviously not be needed anymore but I thought it would be a nice thing if we could have what we wanted to happen in episodes to be written. I think I've basically just summed up FanFiction unknowingly :P. Last warning, if you don't want conspiracies and spoilers, close this window…NOW!**

_The astronaut, the same astronaut who would kill her Raggedy Doctor in 200 years was walking towards them. What else could she have done? She saw the Doctor watch as the murderer raised it arm, exactly how she would lose him 2 decades from now. This was her chance. It was supposed to happen, she knew it. She would save him, so he could carry on saving them all._

_As she grabbed the gun from Canton's still form, she could hear the Doctor's voice as if they were underwater, being pulled by this murdering spaceman._

"_What are you doing!"_

_Amy whipped around. She had no chance of missing, he would never be taken from her, he would never need to know._

"_Saving your life!" The shot was louder than she had ever imagined and pulled her from the shroud covering her ears. There was a scream. Amy finally saw the face of the Apollo astronaut who had risen out of a lake to take the life of her imaginary friend just hours ago._

_Her scream matched that of the girl._

_The impossible astronaut, the now terrified little girl fell._

_And the screaming stopped._

**A/N: This is obviously just the ending of the first episode and the beginning of the next chapter. After watching the preview for next episode, I've started the next chapter so watch this space!**

**Love you for reading this. Click that little box down there to feedback! Unfortunately you do not have the excuse that you couldn't review because the cloaking device was on the button, sorry!**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So as I'm writing this, I have my hotmail open and I was receiving so many story alerts and favourite stories! And that was in, I don't know, about half an hour! Wow! But no reviews as of yet... ah well, hopefully this will give you reason to review about opinions etc.**

The space suit lay still metres ahead of them. The Doctor was already kneeling down at its side. He looked up the unmoving Amy and she hoped he would never look at her like that ever again.

"Amelia, what have you done?"

She couldn't walk towards it. She didn't want to see that face, see if _she_ was still there, still real, still dying. She took a deep breath, and let her shaking hands drop the weapon. The sound echoed around the room.

"It…that thing…was trying to kill, I saw it raise its hand…I couldn't it carry on if I had the power to stop it" she whispered, sounding like a small child herself. A child, like the one in the Doctor's arms.

"So you shoot as someone reaches for help? I would never have expected you to be a killer. But humans, what do you do? What do you DO? Let fear rise up and attack without a second thought of those at your mercy!" The Doctor was shouting at her, watching her as if he was finally seeing her for the first time.

"You don't understand. I had to do it! I couldn't stand by and let it walk away from here when I had the power to save-"

"The power. The POWER? What did you do to deserve that power! Who gave you the right to decide between life and death? She's a child, a CHILD! What could she have possibly done apart from need our help?" The Time Lord now screaming at her, like he had done on Starship UK. The first time she had kept something from him. Only this time, she wouldn't be able to make it better.

"You don't understand!" she heard herself say almost pleadingly. "You don't understan…it would have KILLED YOU! I stopped it, I've stopped it all from happening! You won't leave us now! Because if s…she's dying, we won't… we won't lose you"

Amy had to leave. She was running out of air, like the shuddering body on the floor. Had to run from the destructive rage in his ancient eyes. Leave him with… the first person she had ever shot. In a few moments, the first person she had ever killed.

Run. Before the death.

Just _run._

**A/N: Blimey, feeling a bit emotional now... so the Doctor isn't happy (understatement of the century). Next chapter will be incorporating bits I've seen to keep me a little on track...hoping it will also be out tonight. As much as I am loving the alerts etc, they're just a hug. A review is like a big kiss... okay, that sounds reallyyy unappealing to you to do that... just review please!**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry this wasn't out last night, but if it's any consolation, I did fall asleep on my laptop. So it 6am and I'm desperate to have it out. Which probably makes this the worst chapter so far. Oh, and important twisty thing: my audio has been killed so I have no idea what anybody says in the previews so all I've got to go on are images. So you can guess the rest of this story will be my own desires. Thank you thank you for all your interest! Pulling my sleep deprived face off the laptop, I opened my email and was bombarded with alerts and reviews!**

River and Rory were nowhere to be seen when Amy rounded the corner. This made her a little more steady. _They don't know yet. They don't know what you've done. But they will, and what will you do then? _came the whispers that dragged her into a room and let her shut the door. _Little_ _Amelia Pond, hiding, unable to wash the blood off her hands._

She turned around as the voices in her head took the identity of the Doctor. But he wasn't there. He would never come back now. She let out a sob as she looked out the window, allowing the storm to disguise her tears as the falling raindrops. A flash of lightning streaked the sky, illuminating the world around her. _Turn around _the clouds rumbled. _You saved him. Now face the cost._

Amelia Jessica Pond turned away from the window. It was standing there, which was impossible. It had to be impossible. But there it stood. With the visor up. A face, a person, staring back at her.

"Help me" the suited victim cried. That voice. Still saying those words.

"But you can't be here. I saw you. I _shot _you." the red haired woman whispered, moving further away from the figure.

"Help me."

"I'm sorry I shot you. I really am. But whatever you are, you were going to kill the Doctor…kill him… I killed you." Amy collapsed on the floor, holding her head. "Stop this, I'm sorry, I am. But please, make it STOP!" she screamed, looking up.

She was alone.

She breathed again. The door suddenly slammed shut in the wind. Then a lock sounded. Amy ran from her kneeling position to the door. She turned heading for the window. But her way was blocked. And she remembered.

"Who are you? Why are you here? You were there before the Doctor's death in 200 years time, and now you're here now when I stop what causes that. What do you want? If these things are so important to you , enough for you to show yourself, why won't you let me remember it when you disappear?"

The thing pointed its finger at her, like she now remembered it doing to the woman in the toilet. It didn't kill her then though, what was it doing now?

The door behind her unlocked. Her two boys were now not able to look her in the eyes whilst River just looked sympathetic.

Their expressions changed however, when they saw the figure behind her.

**A/N: Yeahhh... so not my best work, but it gives me some thrust for the next few... I hope. And yes, I can confirm that River had turned off the cloaking device on the review button...now. So go ahead m'hearties and leave a message of lurvvvv**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sooo... I'm late. I've just got back from Paris and it's Sunday. But I'm determined not to watch Doctor Who until I have finished this story as I have one more page written. Then I shall watch the proper thing that is probably so much better than this and bears no resemblance, but hey ho- that's conspiracy for you, try to cut down on it!**

"Amy, get away from it!" she heard Rory shout. She backed up, still facing the alien. When she reached the three, Rory grabbed her arm. "You alright?" he asked. He was about to look down at her, about to forget again.

"No, don't look at me, keep your eyes on it!" Rory looked confused as she shouted at him. "On what…oh." he followed Amy's finger towards the thing. "How does that work? I just saw it…but had to see it again to know that" he asked, not moving his eyes.

The creature started moving towards them, its three fingered palm outstretched. River grabbed hold of Rory's arm.

"No time. Door, now"

The three companions ran backwards towards the doorframe but the Doctor made no sign that he had seen the advance or heard the suggestion of retreat. He then span around, grinned and walked after them, closing the door behind them.

"Aren't you going to lock it?" asked Amy, glancing worriedly at the door. It could just walk out at any second.

"What good would that do?" replied the Doctor cheerfully.

"It would hold the thing inside while we go and get help!" exclaimed Rory exasperatedly. Amy turned around to face her husband quizzically.

"So you remember it?" she questioned. The Doctor waved his finger around in front of the three perplexed humans.

"You all do. The door's locked. There's no way you can see it. But you can still remember, isn't that fantastic?" He received no reply except for the confused looks now turning to that of worry for the Time Lord. "Now come on, wouldn't want Mr Forgetful to hear this!" The Doctor then proceeded to run down the corridor with a delay before they followed in his wake.

They found him with his head stuck under the apparent operating table and his screwdriver dangling from the dangling pipes. He gave away no hint that he had heard them enter after him, so the four were positioned in silence until Rory cleared his throat.

"So, that thing, why did we forget them?"

"As soon as you set your eyes on them, you become windows. You've seen it before, in the Angels. These use those windows however to gain information, your whole life story and future events just in one stare. Then you turn away, causing them to wipe the short term region of your cerebrum of all traces of them. Almost like covering your tracks at a scene of a crime." The Doctor explained casually, his voice muffled by the metal.

"He should know, he's very good at keeping things hidden himself" River muttered to Amy.

"And now?" Rory pressed.

"Now, they wants to remember. There's millions of them, all around the world. Those who have seen them, snap, gone. But now they're ready. If there's millions of them, scattered around, being seen and then forgotten, they've had plenty of time to prepare. We've been allowed to keep their memory because what can we do? They've been here for years, have it all planned out. Except they've made a pretty big mistake."

River sighed audibly. "What have you found?"

The Doctor's head popped up. "Goo! Gotta love a bit of goo, slimy goo, squeaky goo and the goo that's going to wipe a certain memory wiping species off into a gooey abyss…well, not really, I had to use one more goo. Andd, into the TARDIS!"

**A/N: Please don't hate it, I've had 4 days of french, it's a wonder I can actually type whilst unpacking. Review and tell me how bad/good it was. I must add that one comment should be neutral, I won't stretch as far as the good region.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally, one day late and probably unneccessary as most people have probably already watched this but by Steven Moffat so it would be better anyway, but I needed to see that complete button. Only a couple of paragraphs to go, cmon, you can spare a minute to please a tired typer ;) xx**

The Doctor was currently holding one of the Apollo helmets whilst shuffling around for wires that he himself probably did not know the purpose of whilst the Ponds, River and Canton stood around feeling idle.

"Well, I'm confused. What is a helmet going to achieve besides hold a head?" Amy question from the steps. The Doctor looked up surprised as if he had forgotten he had had company.

"Exactly, a head! A head now full of knowledge about ol'…Silence apparently!" he beamed, very pleased with his answer.

"Silence?" said River, appearing with a cable the Doctor had not attached. He grabbed the wire off her. "Silence will fall, precisely! Because this may look like a vintage hat with bits hanging out, well because it is, but it is also about to save the human race… again! So, who's going to be the lucky one to ask the Doctor 'what does it do?'"

"What does it do?" came Canton's shout from inspecting the lower level of the control room. The Doctor looked down.

"Ah Canton, you got up! Well, it's basically going to overshadow the new age of space travel with a flick of a switch! If I could use your head, Amy…" he indicated for Amy to sit with the helmet on.

"Attached to these wires are samples of the liquid from the table thing they used for the girl in the spacesuit…which is now empty" he cast Amy a look. "But never mind, they'll always be spacesuits to fill. But we don't need a body right now, we need a head. As the Silence have allowed us to see them still in our memories as they take over the world blah de blah de blah, we have an unwiped noggin" he stated, knocking on the top of the helmet.

"We then use a device humans have been gazing into like gazing sheep since a Scot showed moving images by an electrical signal in a department store, shame about the hair. Those funny boxes probably look something a little like this." He pulled out a television set from underneath the console and rested it next to the helmet wearing redhead. "Now, the whole world watching America while we're plugged up ready to show people the real show they've been missing? Going to be one hell of a celebration when human kind jumps on the moon and whooshes the Silence into dead silence you could say. People remember every one they've seen and the Silence finds a new way of hiding… scuttle off to the dark spaces in empty rooms or abandoned houses until they are not needed, kaput."

"So, why am I wearing the thing with knick knacks flailing about?" came Amy's echoed voice from the inside of the plastic.

"Your emotions are heightened the most. Best memories, fresh. Can be fuelled by the guilt over the disappearance of a little girl in a spacesuit." The Doctor looked into Amy's eyes before clapping his hand together. "So, one giant leap for mankind! 3, 2 1 and…silence!"

There was whirring and sparks as Amy poured out every word the Doctor had said, missing out the personal anecdotes with the physical appearance she had been allowed to keep. As the world sat, the television sets of 1969 flowed out words of a terrifying creature when people looked around and saw a figure they had seen in an alleyway or behind them in a mirror until it let out a cry of anguish and disappeared.

Amy Pond pulled off the helmet as the television set went dead, replacing the footage of shocked spectators. The Doctor grabbed the helmet out of her hands and pointed his sonic screwdriver at it. "Now, one last memory wipe, I swear. These things get too complicated. Human brains are already blank enough as it is."

There was a second noise from the TARDIS as the lights dimmed. The Time Lord grinned and placed the head of the spacesuit inside a box, apparently for memorabilia.

There was a familiar whirring and groaning as the blue box arrived back in the Oval Office. Canton stepped out with the Doctor close behind him. "So, Mr Nixon, I'm assuming Canton here is back in the FBI. But he does wish to get married, so a nice thing would be to get that sorted out, maybe under the moon. So, Canton, perhaps we shall meet again?"

The agent held out his hand. "I hope so. Next time however, I think I might get my own transport if you don't mind." The Doctor waved and disappeared as the magic box faded away.

"So, nice place you have here. Don't know why you don't say put…" commented the Doctor, leaning on the door of the time machine, inspecting River Song's cell.

"Well y'know, I do like a scenery change, something to do." she sniffed, looking around.

"Until that scenery change then, it was nice seeing you River" the Doctor turned back into the open door.

"Doctor?" River called him back. He turned around as she held the door to her enclosure. "Don't be too mad at Amy, she thought she was doing good, and besides-" she smiled sadly, closing her metal door with a clang.

"Life's too short to spend it on holding onto what's past."

**A/N: YES! I can finally watch the real proper episode which actually makes sense! Is it any good, leave comments if you wish. Thankyou for reading this and the support for the task I let myself in for.**

**Have a nice evening xx**


End file.
